Senza più maschere
by Megnove
Summary: Dietro le quinte del secondo volume del manga italiano. Dialogo tra Takeshi e Ruriko, con la spiegazione della decisione di lui di tornare in vita come androide... e l'intervento di ospiti a sorpresa.


**Senza Più Maschere**

–Era questo che non potevi dirmi?

_Sì._

–E per questo io ho sofferto tanto. Non capivo perché ti nascondessi da me. Perché non me ne hai parlato?

_Pensavo… che ti avrei solo fatto soffrire di più. Avevi già dei motivi per odiarmi. Se ti fossi avvicinata ancora a me…_

–Ed io pensavo che tu mi odiassi. Perché avevo sospettato di te, ti avevo ritenuto responsabile… quando tu invece mi hai salvato la vita.

_Te lo dovevo. Non sono riuscito a proteggere tuo padre. In parte è colpa mia se è morto. Avevi ragione ad accusarmi…_

–Anche lui… non è riuscito a proteggere te da questo destino. Ma entrambi avete fatto del vostro meglio.

_Sì._

–Ed era questo… l'unico motivo per cui mi tenevi accanto a te? Perché ti sentivi in colpa verso mio padre?

_…_

–Rispondimi.

_…No. Ma non avevo il diritto…_

–Di avere un cuore? Di mettermi a parte dei tuoi segreti?

_Di impormi a te… di legarmi a te e metterti ancor più in pericolo… per quanto l'avrei voluto… Tu mi vedevi umano, ma… quello che tu vedevi non ero veramente io. Non ero umano. Era una maschera. Il mio vero volto… era un altro._

–Avevi forse paura di mostrarmelo? Perché non mi hai mai chiesto se volevo vederlo?…

_Mi dispiace._

–No. Dispiace a me. Per non averti indotto a fidarti di più di me. Sono stata troppo debole… troppo influenzabile. Non ero una compagna su cui potessi contare. E poi…

_E poi?…_

–Anch'io portavo una maschera. Mi sforzavo di mostrarmi sempre allegra, gentile… più femminile… diversa da come mi avevi conosciuto. Per poterti piacere di più.

_Tu… mi piacevi comunque._

–Se fossimo stati sinceri l'una con l'altro fin dall'inizio… se avessimo avuto il coraggio… avremmo potuto risparmiarci tanto dolore.

_È vero._

–E adesso hai perso sia il vero volto che il falso. Per combattere… hai perso tutto.

_Sì._

–Finalmente… possiamo parlarci senza più maschere.

_Ma ora ho ancor meno il diritto di tenerti legata. Non ho più neanche un corpo, umano o meno. Sono un semplice ricordo di me stesso. Un cervello in un vaso. Saresti più felice se ti scordassi di me._

–Ma anche ridotto in questo stato vuoi continuare a combattere.

_Sì._

–Contro le persone che ti hanno fatto questo… e che hanno ucciso mio padre.

_Non lo faccio per vendetta. Lo faccio perché nessun altro debba più soffrire in questo modo. Adesso… il mio successore è in grave pericolo. Se potessi fare qualcosa per aiutarlo…_

–Lo so. Ti capisco. Per questo ho chiamato un vecchio collega di papà. I tuoi medici non sono in grado di farti uscire da lì… ma lui forse sì. Se ci permetterai di aiutarti.

_Queste persone… sono?…_

–Noi siamo come eri tu, amico mio.

–Solo che a noi… non sono mai servite maschere.

–Ehi, parla per te.

–Ahem. A questo proposito, signorina… ho studiato la situazione. Il corpo originale del suo amico purtroppo ormai non è più utilizzabile. Potrei costruirne uno sostitutivo in un tempo relativamente breve… e dato che era già stato sottoposto ad una procedura del genere, non dovrebbero esserci problemi di rigetto. Però… deve sapere che in questo caso…

–Vuol dire che diventerebbe poco meno di un robot. Non avrebbe più speranze di tornare umano.

–Ah…

_Io... capisco. L'avevo immaginato. Non ci sarebbe più differenza… la mia maschera… diventerebbe davvero il mio volto… il mio unico volto. Per sempre._

–Pensaci, amico. Ne sei sicuro? Non è un bel destino. Forse sarebbe stato meglio per te morire del tutto.

–Non dire queste cose…

–Per noi… soprattutto per alcuni di noi… le cose sono poco diverse. Eppure è giusto continuare a lottare. Non arrendersi fino all'ultimo.

–Cosa hai deciso?

_Credo… di aver già deciso fin dall'inizio. Non c'è un'altra scelta. Io so chi sono. Il mio spirito resterà umano, ed è questo che conta. Ma… lei…_

–Hai paura che io non possa accettarti così?

_Sì…_

–Io… ho scoperto la verità su di te troppo tardi. Non sono riuscita ad esserti d'aiuto. E voglio che abbiamo un'altra occasione. Voglio che tu viva, che possa tornare a combattere come desideri. Stavolta saprò meritare di starti accanto. Non importa come tu sia. Quale sia il tuo volto. Per me sarai sempre TU.

–Brava ragazza. Così si dice.

_Ma…_

–Fidati, amico… con certe donne non si discute. Meglio che le dai retta. Finiresti solo per rimetterci. Parliamo per esperienza.

–Sarà dura, cara… ma tu puoi farcela.

–Grazie… amica mia… grazie a tutti.

_Allora… fatemi tornare a combattere. Fatemi vivere di nuovo. La speranza… se non c'è ora, la creeremo noi. Non smetterò di sentirmi umano. E non smetterò di credere di poterlo ritornare un giorno. Quando avremo riportato la pace._

–Più o meno come noi.

–Sei coraggioso. Ti ammiro. Vorremmo poterti aiutare in questa battaglia… ma purtroppo anche noi abbiamo la nostra battaglia da combattere, altrove.

_Non importa. Vi ringrazio. Noi… saremo sempre una cosa sola. Saremo sempre fratelli, ovunque siate voi o io. E un giorno… spero di potervi stringere la mano per davvero. E combattere insieme. Per lo stesso mondo. E senza più maschere._

–Un giorno, amico mio. Te lo prometto.


End file.
